Miracle
by fangfiction3
Summary: What happens when Iggy and Gazzy get kidnapped and Iggy gets an unexpected gift: His Sight. IPOV, MPOV, EPOV, and possibly FPOV. Eggy, Miggy, and possibly Niggy! CHAPTERS 2&3 ARE NOW UP!
1. Kidnapped

Chapter 1: Kiddnapped

IPOV

For those of you who have never flown: You are missing so much…

The flock and I were flying through the air, somewhere over northern Utah.

Max and Fang were somewhere up front talking about where we were headed. Words drifted back to me. _Arizona_,_ sister_,_ vacation. _All pointed to one thing: Ella.

_Don't worry Iggy, everything wil be alright. _I looked up at Angel.

_Thanks Ang, but im not so sure._

Gazzy and Nudge were on either side of me, Nudges wings brushing against mine on every downstroke.

I heard another pair of wings float back to us. "Alright guys," it was Max. "Its decided. We need a little rest from all this trouble. Were heading to my mom's"

I heard cheering all around me.

_Oh Shit! Just what I thought. Back to the Torture!!_

"Umm Max," Fang had stopped and hovered in place. "Maybe we shouldn't celebrate right now."

"Why not Fang? Don't you think we deserve…" Max trailed off.

I looked at Gazzy. "Whats wrong? What whats going on"

He muttered one word. "ERASERS"

Max broke in. "It seems like they brought back the old models. Huh. Alright guys, through the trees. Iggy stick with Gazzy." I nodded. "Meet up at my mom's. Make sure your not followed. Alright, GO!"

I grabbed Gazzy's ankle as he flew by me. I was able to mimic his moves within a fraction of a second. We headed for the trees down below.

I felt the rush of the wind through my wings as we dove towards the ground, then crashed through the treetops. We flew around trees, over bushes, under branches, and through hedges before we decided to slow down.

We headed upwards, out of the forest to decipher where we were and where we were headed. We broke through the leaves out into the open air.

"Alright Gaz. North is that way," I pointed in one direction. "and south is the opposite. We nead to head south to rea--OW!"

I was cut off by a sharp pain in the back of my neck. I reached back and felt a long needle peircing my skin.

"Iggy, it's a dart! Someones shooting at us! Ig?…"

I felt very dizzy all of a sudden, and began losing consciousness as I fell towards the ground. I landed with a 'THUD,' Gazzy crouched over me. "Iggy, are you alright? Say something! Iggy!"

I drifted off to sleep, there, in the middle of the forest.

The last thing I remember hearing was Gazzy's voice,

…and footsteps coming from behind him.


	2. Knowing

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its Characters, JP does, etc…

Hey I know my last chapter was a little short, but this ones longer I promise. And as for the updating, I will usually do it on Wednesdays or whenever I have time but ive had a lot of projects recently. ENJOY!

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Knowing

MPOV

I tightened the cloth around my elbow, slowing the flow of blood to the cuts on my arm. I rinsed it off in he stream rushing beneath my feet, turned to look at the motionless Eraser bodies against the trees, then leapt into the air.

It was a foggy day, but the heat of the sun shown through the clouds. I looked up ahead and saw a dark shadow in the clouds above me. Fang.

I broke through the layer and met up with him. "Hey"

"Hey. What happened to your arm?"

"Oh. Bit by a dog. What about you?"

"I wasn't followed"

"Really that's weird…"

The clouds broke apart and we could see a small neighborhood, below. Fang and I swooped down to get a better look. We flew for about another hour before we saw what we wanted. Next to one of the houses was a girl and her mom, waving up at us.

As soon as I landed, I was swarmed by the two warm bodies. "Max! Im so glad to see you!" Ella was practically jumping up and down.

I looked over at my mom who stood there with a large smile on her face. "We heard on the radio, 'six unidentified objects were spotted in the sky heading towards central Arizonza.' We kind of figured…" So much for a Surprise!

I looked over at Fang, then up behind him where two more figures were heading our way. Angel and Nudge.

"FANG! ANGEL! NUDGE!!!!"

"ELLA!!!!!"

I turned around and saw Ella and Nudge bouncing up and down in each others arms. I looked over at Fang, "So that's where she gets it from…" I saw his eyes rolling behind his hair.

"Hey Max, can I talk to you for a second?" I saw Angel looking u at me.

"Sure honey, whats wrong?"

"Well, my way over here I saw Gazzy and Iggy and I was heading over to meet them when I saw Iggy fall from the sky! I went over to help but saw Gazzy being attacked by Erasers and Iggy was lying on the ground…"

Oh My God!! "Do you know where they were headed?"

"Yeah… it was like some place in the desert. Somewhere in Arizona but im not sure where."

________________________________________________________________________

We were all packed and ready to head out. Laptop in hand, bag on his back, Fang hovered in the air outside of the house.

Angel looked at me and I gave her a reassuring smile. _Don't worry Max, Iggy and Gazzy will be ok._ She turned and ran out the door.

"Um… Max? Can we talk?" I tuned around and saw Nudge, tears in her eyes. "Max I'm worried about Iggy. I really care about him and love him and I won't be able to survive without him because he's just so perfect for me and he's a really great guy an---" she started turning blue.

"NUDGE BREATH!!!"

"*cough cough* I'm fine. But like I was saying."

"Nudge I know how you feel. But im not sure if he's ok either. God I hope he is… I mean if those Erasers did anything to him…" I looked at her face and realized it wasn't helping. "Nudge, im sorry. Im sure he's ok."

Boy was I wrong…

________________________________________________________________________

I'll be publishing the next chapter ASAP. I have it all written up but I havent recently had time to actually type it.

**CHECK BACK SOON.**


	3. Dreamscape

Chapter 3: Dream

EPOV

I stood at my doorstep watching Fang's and Angel's wings float back and forth. I turned towards the doorway, heding in to say goodbye. Nudge came up to me, tears in her eyes, and hugged me, the water droplets making small dark cicles on my t-shirt. I knew she was feeling the same way I was. She broke the hug, smiled, then ran out the door unsually silent.

I turned around and walked right into Max, both of us gave awkward smiles. We hugged then backed away to look at each others face. "I'm gunna miss you, Max."

She smiled down at me,"Don't worry I'll be right back. And I'll bring Iggy back unharmed… As a present, I guess."

We both started laughing. Another hug and she was out the door, leaping into the sky.

________________________________________________________________________

That night I laid in bed, fast asleep, dreaming……

I sat at my desk in school, listening to my teacher talk about something I didn't care about…

_Max was sitting next to me. Nudge was in the desk behind me. Fang and Gazzy were on my left. Angel was up front. They all had smiles on their faces… but something was missing…Where was Iggy!?_

_Suddenly I heard a tap at the window. I turned my head and there he was. Iggy. Wings open; Smiling; Hand out for me to grab; Topless!? I jumped out of my seat, across the desks, then out the window._

_Snapping my wings out, I took to the sky. Beating my wings in unison with Iggy's, he wrapped his arms around me. I flipped my body around so we were flying face to face. I planted my lips on his and soon found his hands weaving in my hair. I could have sworn we dropped a couple hundred feet during the kiss. We backed off each other as I looked into his beautiful blue eyes._

"_Oh Iggy, I love you! I want to be in your arms forever! Please Iggy, Never leave me!"_

"_Don't worry my love, I will never leave your side."_

And that's when I woke up, tears in my eyes…


End file.
